TDi Summer Vacation
by Writing Is A Poison
Summary: my first fic so be gentle- the whole tdi crew is put together in one summer cabin. regular pairing mostly my fave and new ones also drama. rates T just in case also plenty of d/c g/b t/g and many more
1. Chapter 1

**DW: (jumps up and down) Yay this is my first fanfic all i do is read other peoples. arent you excited guys**

Duncan: Uhh should we be? it'll probably suck

Courtney (slaps duncan on the head): dont say that you'll hurt her feelings

DW: dont worry court. i'll have my bunny attack him. On with my story

Disclamer: i dont own tdi or its funny characters if i did id be one rich girl!

Courtney: duncan stop it! youre such a pig

Duncan: Sorry princess i just cant resist you

Courtney rolled her eyes and looked at the other twenty campers who were laying around her family room.

Courtney: Guys wat are we going to do this summer? we only have a week to decide and we havent agreeded on one single thing.

At that moment courtneys mother down the steps with more food for them.

Mrs. Wells: Courtney sweetheart i thought of the perfect place for you and you friends to go this summer

she set the plate of food down and owen immdeiately went to work on it

: Your uncle left his old cabins in his will to us and...

Courtney: mom that'll be great. we can all stay there and share rooms

Duncan: i call a bed with princess

Courtney: pig. but seriously if you all pay me $200 we could stay there for two and a half months

Owen: question; will there be food and alot of it?

Mrs. Wells: yes owen, milly works down in the diner part and she serves food three times a day

Lindsey: will there be a spa for me and taylor to get tans?

: no lindsey but their is a hot tub, pool, and a jucuzzi

Geoff: you hear that babe we can like totally have the hot tub to our selves again

Bridgette: aww baby you wanna spend quality time with me?

Geoff: heck yeah your like the only babe i would hang out with

Geoff kisses Bridgette and then it turns into one of their make out sessios.

Noah: wow two whole months with crazy hormonal teen sounds fun but id rather not

Eva: im out to i dont wanna sit around all day with a bunch of back stabbing traitors.

Mrs. wells: now there is plenty to do at and around the cabins. Noah there is a bookstore in town, Eva theres a gym in the cabins.

Cody: hey ms.w are there plenty of...

Mrs. Wells: laughing. yes cody there are plenty of nice young ladies around

Courtney: pulls up web page of cabins. Okay guys here are the rules- no damaging or vandilizing property(looks at duncan)  
no illegal activties(looks at duncan again) and no loud music. Duncan throws his hand up in fustration

Duncan: why are you looking at me?

Cause i know you'll break all these rules

what can i say sweetheart once a criminal always a criminal. she rolls her eyes.

Courtney: there are two floors and two bathrooms on each floor so all we need to now is partner up for rooms.

Duncan: im already with princess. he grabs her waist and pulls her into his lap smirking.

Courtney: you pig let go of me, my mother is in the room

Gwen: uh.. i hate to break your little love fest but what about the $200

Courtney: oh you wont have to pay if we can prove we own the property

Trent: sweet so do we all agree that well go to the cabins for summer vaca.

Courtney still on duncan's lap both agreed, so did the rest except heather.

Heather: why would i want to spend two whole months with home-school, psyco hosebeast, man look-alike,mute, know-it-all,crazy twins,geek,wierd goth girl, a big softie, fart machine, a criminal, goody-goody, sufer girl, party animal, guitar hero, athlitic wanna be, a wanna be, a dumb blonde, and leshawna.

Everyone looked at her until gwen said: no one cares if you come or not but you can be stuck in your house with nothing to do.

Heather sighed and put her hand in.

Courtney: so its settled well all meet back her next monday to start our summer vaca.

Owen; this is going to be ... awesome!

**DW: well what do you guys think. i know it needs alot more work and more romance and drama but ill get there**

Duncan: like i told you it sucked

Leshawana: dont mind the white boy. you'll get better sweet heart

Duncan: or worse

DW: thats it! opens bunny's cage and let it loose on duncan

Duncan screamin and runs out the room.

Courtney: review please


	2. Road trip

Katie&sadie: so are we. your like the most funnest person to be with

Duncan: in other word you suck and your writing sucks

Courtney: stop being mean its all because she didnt bring you back anything from dc

Dw: im sorry but to make up to you ill try and write something good for you

duncan: like that'll make me feel better

Dw: well see. now on with my weird story.

Disclamer: i dont Total drama island or anybody else i wish i did

a/n ill try and include other peeps thoughts in here

* * *

Duncan: hey princess this isn't my idea of fun either!

Duncan was trying to balance courtney on his shoulders while she was in her closet looking for her things.  
In fact it was very fun for duncan because he had a pretty good look at her butt. he started to slide his hand up her leg.  
"Duncan knock it off before i faLLL!!!!. She fell right on top of him and in a awkaward position.

Duncan smirked "well princess if you wanted to make out then you could have just asked" he said sliding his hand up her back.

"In your dreams you perv" she knocked him off and continued to pack. He came up behind her and pushed her down on the bed.  
"duncan what are you doing we have to pack. we're leaving in two hours" "Aww come on babe just chill we have a lot of time to kill"  
He started to kiss her neck which made her make a small noise in the back of her throat. She was enjoying herself until her cell phone rang.

"hey bridge whats up?" she pushed off duncan who had his stupid smirk on.

"Just wanted to let you know that Geoff and i are coming over now so tell duncan to lay off you for awhile" she could hear duncan chuckling

"thats cool. just honk your horn and we'll pack up in your car. Duncan quit it!" she started to laugh because duncan was tickling her.

"okay court see you in a min." "omigosh duncan quit it"

The odd couple were wrestling when courtney's mom came in.

: sweethearts some of your friends are here and..." she pulled courtney over "your father is here to so dont start"

courtney rolled her eyes "whatever. duncan can you take these bags down to my car?"

"sure thing princess". he brushed by her but not before running his hand along her leg.

"you are such a pig!" she made her way down to the parlor where she was met by her father.

"what are you doing here i thought i told you never to come here" she said coldly.

her father stood up and crushed her up agaisnt the wall. "now you listen to me i got a lot of money riding on you and your not going to blow it for me. Not this time now go and have fun on your little trip and ill be in touch in a week". He let he go and walked back upstairs. She stood there for a moment before wiping the tears from her face and running back to join duncan.

* * *

**Bridgette and Geoff**

Geoff: Bridge come on we have to leave now. You no courtney is going to be mad if were late.

Bridgette came down the steps with her surf board and luggage. "ok im all set".

Geoff: come on babe let me carry your bags to the car

Bridgette: aww thats so sweet" she kissed him on the lips and hopped in his mustang(i dont it wish i did)

Geoff fixed his cowboy hat and started their car. At every stop light they stopped to make out since they missed their morining make out sessions.

"hey court" bride greeted courtney and duncan who were leaning on her car and making out.

"Bridgette i didnt hear you and geoff pull up"

"maybe thats because you were sucking face with mr. bad boy over there" she pointed to duncan who was talking with Geoff.

courtney was bright red with embrassment.

"its alright court, geoff and i make out all the time.:"

"yeah but you two are made and perfect for each other"

"yeah so you and duncan are right for each other to"

"we are so different we dont have anything in common"

"courtney how many times do i have to tell you?! opposites attract! Duncan is crazy about you and you are to".

" i guess your right bridge." she gave her a hug. Duncan ran over to bridgette and courtney.

"hey mailbu geoff just told me he almost made it to thrid base with you"

"geoff what the hell! you cant go around telling our business!"

"aww babe but your so hot i just love to show yuo off to everyone"

"aww thats so sweet" and the two blondes began to make out.

* * *

pretty soon all twenty two teenagers showed up to courtneys house and waited impatiently while heather packe up her small car.

"geez heather hurry up we have to get going" said gwen.

"shut it weird goth girl. it would go quicker if some one would help me". she looked around at the guys and they rolled their eyes and helped her with her things.

"alright now that queenie is done stuffing her whole car can we go now" said an impatient Lashawna.

"yeah let's go dude its time for ROAD TRIP!" shouted geoff

all of them were off onto the road with a strange car following right behind them.

**DW: so what did you think duncan?**

duncan: it was better but whose in the car?

Dw: you'll have to wait and find out right now its a secret.

Courtney: do you even know?

Dw: no not really but ill think of someone.

Duncan: your hopeless

Courtney; review for our sake. 


	3. love and strange cars

**Dw: thanks so much for the two people the reviewed. i was so happy i got a review!**

Noah: can we just get on with the story please

Geoff: someone woke up on the wrong side of the futon

Courtney: dw is doing a great job i should know because i was a...

Dw: a CIT i know. wheres duncan?

Courtney: eating your frosted flakes

Dw: no one touches my cereal!

Dislcamer: must i tell i dont tdi just my box of frosted flakes. 

**

* * *

**

**Lindsey, Beth, Katie, and Sadie's car**

"Yeah, yeah, boys are cool they make me wanna drool! yeah yeah" beth was singing along with the radio

"omigosh bertha you have the most amazing voice you are so coming to France with me" lindsey said as she took her eyes off the road for a second.

"omigosh katie look a farm with cows" sadie said looking out of the window. "I always wanted to live on a farm!"

"omigosh me too. we totally would be the cutest cow girls" kaite said beaming.

"i have a swimsuit for every season even the ones not listed on the calender" Lindsey told Beth who was in the front seat.

"aww lucky can i have one of your suits?" Lindesey scrunched up her nose "i dont think so"

* * *

**Trent, DJ, Owen, Geoff, and Duncan's car**

Trent: Owen please tell me that gurrgling noise is not you

Owen: sorry guys i had beans for breakfast. Ill warn you guys so you can rool down the windows

DJ: aww Owen man please dont i dont think bunny can take it"

Geoff: so uh.. trent dude how's it going with Gwen. heard you guys had a pretty romantic dinner the other night

Trent sighed "dude gwen is so samrt and independent coupled with the fact that she's great to look at, dude i think im in love with here

Geoff: that is so awesome dude you to are so great for each other man. i think im in love with Bridgette to. She so smart and pretty and she can party. So what about Duncan dude you feel the L with courtney?"

duncan:he smirked"dude i just mesing around with princess nothing serious. i mean i like her but i dont think i love her".

DJ: he laughed dude you totally love her its written all over your face.

Trent: yeah man its okay were all guys here and the four of us have girlfriends.

Geoff: its just one word man just say it we all know how you feel when you look at her."

Everyone looked at Duncan who sighed and finally admitted "alright i do okay just dont tell anyone. if you do ill seriously mess you up".

All the guys chuckled. "it great you guys all found someone even old Owen here has Izzy and im still alone" said DJ.

"Its alright man well find your special girl to i promise before the end of the summmer youll thavethe perfect chick" geoff promised.

"Well i do kinda think thatsomeone is pretty cute. in fact she's on this trip with us right now."

* * *

**Courtney, Gwen, Bridgette, and Leshawna's car**

Gwen: trent is so special he made a whole dinner for us and he played me a song that he wrote for me. I think im in love and heaven

Bridgette: Aww thats so sweet. Itjust like the time Geoff and I made a pinic and spent the whole day on the beach together".

Leshawna: sounds like you in love girl and i dont blame you Geoff is a total sweetheart".

Bridgette sighed:I know. hey what about Courtney?"

Courtney had been quiet the whole time it was very unusal she was lookig at the car that seemed to have been following them the whole time.  
"what about me?"

Gwen rolled her eyes"do you love duncan duh?"

Courtney grew bright red, "i dont love him"

Leshawna: "girl you blushing just like a new born baby's but. Just say you love that little criminal"

Courtney: i dont love him alright i dont even know why i agreed to go out with him. he's such a peverted pig!

Bridgette: court dont start. just admit it you love duncan i see the way you look around him"

Gwen: and the she kisses him

Leshawna: and when those two start their unusal way of flirting.

Courtney couldnt take anymore "alright i love him okay. i love him a lot its just so stupid

Gwen: love makes you do stupid things.

Courtney turned back towards the window,"hey guys that cars been following us for a while now.

Bridgette glanced at the reaview mirror."your right its been following us since we left.

Gwen : i wonder who it is and why there follwing us.

* * *

**Noah, Ezekial, Tyler, Cody's car**

Cody : tyler dont you hate it when Lindsey calls you the wrong name?

Tyler: yeah but she's so pretty and smart at other things to.

Noah; at what looking at a picture book or doing her nails?"

tyler: shut up before i mess you up dude

Ezekial: no need to fight eh? Lindsey is smart in her on way.

Cody: yeah lets stop talking about girls and keep this on a friendly note.

so they drove in silence

* * *

**Harold, Eva, Heather, and Izzy's car**

they were afraid to talk because of heather and Eva so it quiet.

* * *

In the car that was following them

person: this is going to be sweet wait until they see us they wont know what happened.

* * *

Dw: my hand hurts ill write chap 4 later on today

duncan: where is the romance at and drama

courtney: and whose in that car

Dw: the drama stuff im building up and as for the car i found the perfect people to put in the car.

Dw: review please make me happy and give ideas.


	4. Movin in and room talk

**DW: i have been given so much love for this story oh and guess what**

Duncan : you got rid of your bunny

DW: no silly. my story was viewed in other countries!

Sadie and Katie: that is so fetch. we're so happy for you!

DW: thanks so much to my reviewers, knut96(you are so awesome) scorpio137(you guessed my screct now you to see how i play it out  
and onlyInuyashlover(props for being my first reviewer)

On with this crazy story!

Disclamer: uh i dont own TDI or its characters if i did id own all of them even heather. 

All cars came through a small little dense town that only had a breakfast buffet, a clothing store, and other small store that i will not bore you about

They kept driving until they came to the large beach house that over looked the the ocean.

They all got out and awed at the sight.

Katie: omigosh i always wanted to live in a beach house

Sadie: me too!!

Bridgette: wow courtney this is really nice. is that a surf shack over there to

Courtney:i know i just hope that i can prove it belongs to my family

Duncan grabbed courtney by her waist,"im sure you can do it babe. you're so cute when so serious"

Courtney blushed and walked into the main lobby with the rest of the teens following behind.

There was a cute guy behind the counter who looked about 18. He had black shaggy hair and beautiful brown eyes

He looked around at all the teenager and smiled "Are you all the twenty two teenagers that were on that show?"

Courtney made her way to the desk, "Yes and hi im courtney wells and..."

"oh your related to the guy who used to own this place arent you?"

"yes in fact im his neice and im here to stay the whole summer with my friends"

"You must be really richto afford this bill. Will it be paper or plastic?"

"No you see i own this place and my friends and i get to stay here for free" she growled.  
Courtney was getting very agitated.

"im sorry but your family is only part owner someone but half of this place".

"get my mother on the phone now!" she hissed. she gave him the number and the cute guy by the name of Jake went in the back to call.

Gwen: what if courtney cant get the rooms then we'll have to drive all the back"

"Dont worry Gwen I'll get these rooms. He said im part owner right so i do have some say.

Jake returned and with a small smile handed courty a large enevlope.

"So sorry about the uh.. boss. but here are your room keys and there's only one so try not to loose them".

"Thanks so much Jake. Oh and its Courtney by the way" He smiled and went back to reading his magazine.

"All right guys the first floor of rooms and a second floor there are two bathrooms so get settled in"

Beth: how many people can fit in the rooms. Cause i dont want Heather's evilness to trip down on me"

Heather: are they co-ed

Courtney sighed "beth the room only has two beds and yes heather you can be with who ever you wanna be. Not get settled down and meet back here in a hour so we can meet milly and eat lunch".

Everyone went about exploring the rooms and paired up.

**First Floor**

Room 1- Eva and Noah

Noah: this has to be the smallest room in the house

Eva: stop complaining and unpack

Eva began to take out her clothes and she dropped something on her way to the closet.

Noah was bhind her so he picked it up and once he saw wat it was he dropped it back down and screamed.

Eva: what its just a bra! be a man!

* * *

**Room 2- Katie and Sadie**

"Sadie look we can she the beach from here"

Sadie ran over to the window and looked out with Katie

"i want a view of Jake or better yet of Justin"

Kaite: that would be so fetch. but also tacky. It would spying

"i always wanted to be spy"

"Me to"

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Room 3-Lindsey and Beth**

"look Bell its my picture of me and tyler on the beach. Im making a college"

"uhh Lindsey thats not tyler and i think you mean collage. Can I make one to?"

"Yeah sure we can make one of our time here. But not with Heather!"

"yeah not with Heather"

"Bella you are my BFFFL"

"Aww your mine to"

* * *

**Room 4**- **Ezekial and Tyler**

"You brought all your trofies with you eh?"

"Yup. check them out"

Ezekial picked up one and read it aloud "this is a particpating trofy and all the others are last place or thanks for trying"

Tyler snatched them away, "hey im training to be a full blone atehlete at the end of the summer.

"Cant wait to see that eh"

* * *

**Room 5 Justin and DJ**

Justin: hey nam you wouldnt mind if i have the bed near the window i need to my hair wind blown

"uhh sure watever man" he placed bunny on the opposit bed and started to unpack his things  
when he did a note for a special someone fell out. Justin raised a perfect eyebrow and swiftly picked it up.

He read it and smirked and stuck it in his pocket to him this wa going to a great summer.

* * *

**Room 6 Harold and Leshawna**

"And thats why beavers arent considerted part of the beaver vermon family" Harold had been trying to impress Leshawna with is mad skills

"Hey Leshawna you wanna go take a romantic walk on the beach with me. we could go out and stuff"

Leshawna sighed and put down her purple nitegown, "listen Harold i think we movin way to fast."

"oh so you dont like me" "No its just that were really different and it wont work out"

"can i still talk to and stuff"

"Harold baby me and you are tight and i always got yo back"

* * *

**Floor 2  
Room 7-Geoff and Bridgette**

Geoff: aww look babe we got a pefect ocean view

Bridgette walks over,"how about we go have a little night swim after dinner"

"that would be awesome but im missing my lucky hat have you seen it?"

"no and why do you call it your lucky hat?"

he smiled, "i was wearing it the day i met you"

"Aww babe thats so sweet" and the two fell on the bed lip locked and all

* * *

**Room 8- Duncan and Courtney**

"Duncan stop we need to unpack" she was trying so hard not to make a noise but it wasnt easy sense Duncan had her agaisnt the wall  
and he lips ran along her neck and collar bone.

"we can unpack later. right now just relax and enjoy" he said agaisnt her skin  
she shirved at his lips agaisnt her skin. "how can i when i have a pig all over me"

"Quiet Princess" he said he brought his lips up to hers. As soon as they touched it was like an electric shock ran threw Courtney. She soon had her arms around Duncan's neck. The odd couple fell on the bed panting and kissing. Suddenly her phone rang and Duncan groaned he knew it was over and the moment was lost. "im going to the bathroom babe" he gave her a peck and strolled out the room.

"Hello?" "Courtney so glad you made it there safe and sound i was beginning to worry" he dad's voice came back over the phone. "Yeah right she huffed. Now what do you want i was in the middle of something" she said annoyed. "Lower you tone with me now" his voice was very threating "Your place to pick up the number and info are at the diner in town. Go there on Thrusdays and saturdays between nine and twelve o' clock". "I dont wanna do this anymore" she said. "As if you have a choice. If you back down i will kill you and your friends with my bare hands" he hung up and Courtney ended the conversation and just sat there for a moment.

All the while someone was listening at the door and wondered why on earth was Courtney doing?

* * *

**Room 9 Gwen and Trent**

Trent: hey i saw a cool music store in town wanna go check it out later

Gwen: thatll probably be the only thing exciting thing in town

Trent: well can always walk around the beach nine times or for nine mintues

Gwen: oh k. but how about we go swim later

Trent: anything for you. we can swim nine laps or just look at the stars

Gwen sighed trent was wierdin a way that annoyed her but she loved that about him.

* * *

**Room 10- Owen and Izzy**

"and thats how i wrestled a shark down to the ground" owen said proudly.

"wow that is so cool. You know its great that im here because the RCMP wont find me here

"dont worry ill protect you my little flower

"thats so sweet but i dont need help" she suddenly flipped owen over.

"i think im in love with you" he said.

* * *

**Room 11 Cody and Heather**

"Cody you wont mind if you can sleep on the other side of the window"

Cody:why?

"my head needs to be close to the ocean"

Cody didnt know how to argue with that so he moved over.

He sighed this was going to a long summer with Heather.

* * *

**Downstairs in the lobby with Jake.**

"Here's your key and your room is on the other side of the beach front"

"Thanks man and uh you still remember what you have to do"

"Yeah and i know the perfect thing to"

**

* * *

**

**Duncan: that was awesome you really out done yourself**

Dw: i know what can i say it so long to ohmigosh

courtney: i love it!

DW: guys review and unviel some of these little cliffhangers.

P.S you might wanna keep a eye on the thing that go missing like Geoffs house and who stole it. Heck i dont even know but im tired im going bed. LOVE YOU MUCHO

DW

* * *


	5. i cant do it

**DW: i updating twice in one day yay!**

Duncan: because you got nothing better to do

DW: i eating right now thats something

Owen: can i have some

Dw: sure dont eat all of it. you wont like me when im hungry

Disclamer: i dont own nada nothing zip

**

* * *

**

Everyone in there rooms heard aloud kitchen bell and Owen was the first to catch the wiff of spagetti and meatballs(thats what im eating at 10:30am)

Owen: uh i smell spagetti and meatballs and sniff...sniff something healthy

All the teens followed Owen into the dinning hall were they were met by a middle-aged woman.

"hi how yall doin im Milly"

Courtney rushed over to her and hugged her"oh milly i haven't seen you since i was little"

Milly: my little apple pie. I hope yall straved. Now i serve three times a day and leftovers are in the fridge and i own the diner in town to so you can come see me any day. Now lets get yall some food"

Owen: yes i love this woman.

All the teen ate to they were full and went there separate way to explore the area.

**Duncan and Courtney**

"Hey Princess lets go for a romantic walk" duncan said sitting beside her

"It wont be that romantic when im walking with a pig" she said turning the page in her magazine

"come on just for a few minutes"

"no its dark out

"aww is Princess afraid of the dark"

"No its just..." she ran out of excuses. She sighed and followed him out the door.  
They could Geoff and Bridgette taking a swim, Gwen and Trent were star gazing, Owen and Izzy were eating marshmellows, it seemed like all the couples were out tonight.

The odd couple were walking in silence for a while until Duncan looked out into the ocean,"Its so relaxing here isnt it princess" he placed an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "Yeah it is i used to play by myself sometimes over there in the caves"

They had stopped and sat down on the warm sand listnening to the ocean. Duncan was so nervous he didnt know how to give it to her. When he had told Courtney he was going to the bathroom he had been looking and necklace he'd bought her. He'd plan to give it to her at the right time but he got cold feet.

He was playing with her hair when she started to speak again"Duncan even though your a total pig and sometimes very perverted. Im happy were together i wouldnt have it any other way" He looked down at her and kissed her head "me too princess"

* * *

**Geoff and Bridgette**

Geoff watched as his girlfriend swam towards the dock and lifted herself up. She leaned up agaisnt him and watched the waves move.

Geoff kept fingering the silver bracelet in his pocket but couldnt bring hmself to give it to her not yet. "Geoff this place is so nice and what makes it even nicer is that im with you"

"me too babe your like the best thing that has every happened to me" "Aww that sweet your the best thing thats ever happened to me" she kissed on the lips which as we all know turned into a make out session on the dock.

* * *

**Gwen and Trent  
**  
Trent was playing a song he wrote for Gwen at the talent show on the island.

"You know Gwen i think your the most awesome girl i've ever met"

"Thats so sweet same for you but your the best guy i've ever met" she snuggled closer to him.

Trent's hand was getting sweaty from holding the ring he had for her. He was about to give it to her but changed his mind and stuffed back in his pocket. He was going do it he just needed the right time.

* * *

From the beach house there was a person looking out the window at the three couples and inside this persons mind they were hatching a evil plan to split the couple up and in thier hand held Bridgette's dolfin necklace.

**Courtney; why do you keeping adding mysterires**

DW: it adds drama and makes my readers think and guess

DW: oh and PS you guys are pathetic why didnt you give themthe jewrly

Duncan: you wrote that in mind to build romance

Trent: yeah your the writer

Geoff: so dont blame us dudette

DW: im sorry guys ill build a good a romance in the up coming chapters

Over and out

DW 


	6. So much for that

**DW: whoa three uploads in one day im on a roll**

Duncan: you promised knut96 that you update

Dw: and thats what im doing so sit back and let me think

Courtney: you dont know what to write do you?

Dw: know idea but im good at making stuff up

Diclamer: must i? i dont own TDI

All the teens were getting ready to go to turn in for the night lets explore some of the rooms.

**Geoff and Bridgette's room**

"hey babe have you seen my dolfin bracelet i set it right here on the dresser"

"uh no maybe you dropped it im sure itll turn up"

Yeah maybe your right" even thouogh the room had 2 bed she climbed into bed next to Geoff. she buried her head into Geoff hard chest and listnened to his heartbeat. Bridgette heisitated but said the three words she never told him.

"I love you Geoff" she waited for an response but all she got was a deep rumbling snore from Geoff. "So much for that"

* * *

**Gwen and Trent's room**

Gwen had changed into her long black nite gown and she scooted the other bed next to Trent's

"What's all this?" he asked as he asked.

"i just wanted to be closer to you but not in the same bed as you"

"ill respect that." they got into their beds and held hands. Gwen looked next to her and she saw Trent's eyes were closed. She didnt think that he could be asleep that quickly. "Hey Trent i just wanted to tell you that i love you. ....Trent?....Trent"

Trent:ZZZZZZZZZZ

Gwen: so much for that.

* * *

**Courtney and Duncan's Room**

"Come on princess its not gonna kill, if anything it should make you happy"  
Duncan had been trying to get Courtney to sleep in the same bed with him since they first got back into the room.

"Duncan i said no. Why do you want to be in the same bed" He pulled her down onto the bed with him.

She was trying to push herself ip but she knew she couldnt break his hold. "Relax princess you trying to fight back is not going to help you"  
"Fine but just for tonight and would it kill you to put a shirt on" Courtney wouldnt dare to admit that she liked her boyfriends chest just as much as his crazy fan girls did. "No can do sweetheart you might get cold at night and im here to keep you warm" "Whatever just dont try anything while im sleep" "Oh like this" he said running his hand up agaisnt her leg. "Go to SLEEP!" "Jeez calm down princess" he wrapped his arm around her and drifted off. Courtney couldnt bring herself to say...."i love you" she actually said it but Duncan had already fallen asleep. "So much for that.

* * *

Our mysterios person has just snuck into Gwen's room and took the poem she had wrote for Trent. With that the person walked back downstairs.  
"Thanks Jake man. and here's your pay for the week now tomomrow i need you to them outta here for the whole day and while your at it put you plane into action as well we need them at the picture for awhile"

'You know that no girl can put me down. they'll be gone by Friday"

"Good" does an evil laugh. Jake joins in.  
"Dude leave the evil laughing to me" the person leaves to return with a rather large package that he gives to jake.  
"thats everything you need to about Courtney, Bridgette, and Gwen. Good luck"

* * *

**Duncan: whats going dw**

Dw im not telling but i might upload another chap as soon as i finish eating.

Duncan: i cant wait

DW: i know is going to be so yummy do you want some to

Duncan: i meant the chapter

DW: oh well review people

* * *


	7. Jake what are you up to?

**DW: oh my goodness i am so bored. I've done everything i could think of**

**Bridgette:watched disney movies?**

**DW: yes all fourteen classics that i own**

**Owen: eating**

**Dw: yes im eating cookies n cream now**

**Courtney: read a book?**

**DW: i finished breaking dawn and my summer reading**

**Duncan: killed something**

**DW: yeah all my energy. my brain is going to fall out im bored.**

**Gwen: why dont you write some. that'll help**

**Dw: i guess better than playing Barbies with my lil sis im always Ken.**

**Disclamer: bite me i dont own nothing**

**

* * *

**

In the morning the teen awoke to the smell out food. Milly was already setting the table when they came down.  
Jake came in to see how the teens were coming along. He eyed his first targert.

"hey Bridgette right? you look like a surfer i hear the waves are kicking today"

"seriously?!" "Yeah you should go check them out. Maybe even go water skiing. I could help you set up i own the surft shack"

"that would be great! ill meet you after breakfast on the dock ok?"

"Sounds perfect and if i do say so myself you look very pretty today" Bridgette blushed and went back to eating her food.

Jake saw Gwen coming down the steps alone-perfect.

"Hey Gwen. You look like a person who loves music and poetry"

"Yeah so?" "So theres a very nice cafe in town nice music and poets perform there every night. I could show you were it is maybe meet a band or two". "Really that would be awesome. Ill meet you after lunch in the meeting area" "Its a date and you look stunning" "Uh thanks" she walked away sitting next to Trent who had brushed his teeth nine times.

Jake saw Courtney finally break away from Duncan to go into the kitchen. He knew she would be tough to persude. He followed her into the kitchen. "Hey courtney, how are you?"

"Im fine and you?" "Well i could use a little bit of help. You see im filing a dispute agaisnt my employer and i need you advice on how to treat it"

"I'd love to help. When do you want to meet up?" "How about right after dinner in the lobby?" "Sounds great i'll be there"  
She turned to leave and Jake called after her,"hey that outfit looks great on you". "Thanks thats so sweet".

When she left Jake sighed happily and sat down in the chair. They were making this to easy.

* * *

Everyone was cleaning up their mess when Duncan grouped up Geoff and Trent.

Duncan: dudes when need to have a talk.

Trent: about what dude?

Duncan: i tried to give princess this awesome gift but i totally chicked out man

Geoff: same happened to bro. Just kinda frose up didnt feel like the right time

Trent: Same here. We should do something special for them. you know from the heart

Duncan: that gives me a idea. we should a bet. on who could be the most romantic

Geoff: that is a wicked idea. We should totally spend the whole day planning and have it tonight

Trent: im in man. what do we get if we win?

Duncan: bragging rights and i think our girlfriends will already give us a nice reward.

Geoff: sweet man. im go talk to Milly about this dinner.

Trent: make sure to get something good.

Duncan: alright Geoff's on food. You get the music and ill find the place and other things

Trent: your about to get your but kicked man.

Duncan: ohh im so scared.

* * *

Bridgette was waiting on the dock for Jake. "Hey Bridge over here" she looked over and saw Jake heading over her way.

"Ready to have a awesome packed day?" "Totally and thanks again for taking me". "No prob. Its a little walk but we can talk on the way"

"So whats Geoff like?"

"Geoff is so nice and sweet. im so lucky to have him. He would do anything for me"

"Does he have any flaws any miss ups?"

"Yeah. he talks with food in his mouth and sometimes he can so jealous when another trys to hit on me"

"Any funny story that can relate to?" Bridgette didnt know why Jake was so interested in her relationship with Geoff. "We went to a resturant one time and there were a couple of guys who were hitting on me and Geoff got mad at one guy. He broke his nose and gave him a black eye".  
"Sounds like he has a bit of a temper when it comes to here we are".

He took a key out of his poctket to open the his surf shack. "This is so awesome. You know i always work at the surf shack near my house in the summer" Bridgette said looking around. Jake gave her a smile, "You are welcome to my schack any time you'd like. Nobody really surfs in this small town until summer when all the surfs come her to catch the big wave". He led them to the back where there was a water bike waiting for them (guys i have no idea wat you call it so right now its a water bike)  
He helped her onto the bike and got onto his. "Alright Bridgette just follow me" He led them all the way to cave and stopped his bike and hopped off, Bridgette followed suit. "Where are we?" "Its a place i used to come to when i was little". He came behind Bridgette and spoke in her ear "You know the local around here call it Lover's Cave because any person can fall in love here" Bridgette turned around to face him and there noses touched. "We should head back" she whispered and started walking off. Jake took a long look back at the gave and smirked one down and two more to go.

* * *

When they returned back Bridgette decided not to tell Geoff what happened but simply because she couldnt find him. So she decied to hang with Courtney in the water.

She went back up to her room and changed into her bikini she about to leave when she noticed a note on the door. She opened and it read:

**Dear Bridgette, I really need to tell you something so if you would do the honor of meeting me for a romantic dinner tonight at nine on the patio in the back of the house. I'll make it wroth your while. Geoff.**

She smiled and put the note in her pocket and went downstairs to meet Courtney.

* * *

Gwen was waiting for Jake to come down in the front hall meeting area. She was planning to spend the day with Trent but he was now where to be found. So she deciced instead of listening to Heather rant about her missing face cream.

"Hey Gwen you all set?" she turned around to a smiling Jake waiting for him outside in his convertable.

"Hey Jake thanks so much for taking me to see this. I love poetry".

"Really? Does Trent like poetry?" "Yea. I wrote him a poem but now i cant find it. Come to think of it a lot of items have been going missing around the house".

"Im sure its just a coinendence. Hey how are things going with you and Trent you sure are always around each other. What do like about him".  
"Everything, he is so amazing and he does the most romantic things for me. He can sometimes be a little wierd but thats what i like about him".

"When you say wierd how so?" "Well his number nine obession is crazy. He does everything nine times. Duncan gave a theory that it was because there were four letters in my name and five in his."

"Duncan hmmm. I would think that you were with Duncan the first time i saw you." "Uhh, Trent gets so jealous of uncan sometimes but were just friends he's more like a brother to me. It gets so annoying to hear him rant of it". "Is that so? hmmm"

Jake stopped his car in front of a small store that was between a bookstore and flower shop. Jake took her hand and walked her into the back. He got them two tables and coffees. "I'll be right back Gwen, just need to get me paycheck". He left her there and Gwen focused on the poem that was being performed by a guy on stage. It was a poem on love and happiness then they played a song that realted to the poem.

She was so focused that she didnt noticed Jake was the singing the song. After it was over he hopped of stage and walked over to her.  
"Jake that was awesome didnt know you could sing like that". "Yeah i wrote the poem to but i had buddy do it for me tonight. You know it a poem based on love and finding the one you fit with". He was looking deep into her eyes and Gwen blinked and blushed away from the spell his eyes were putting on her. "I think we should go now its getting close to dinner" she said. Jake nodded and took her hand and led her out the door. Two down and one more to go, they were making his job to easy.

* * *

Gwen came back frome her outting with Jake and still didnt see any sign of Trent. She sighed and decided to go talk to Leshawna but first she had to go to her room.

"I still cant find it! One of you had better give it back!" Heather was on a rampage. she came down and stopped down the hall.

"You know Heather you really need to get something on that face of yours. Its beginning to flake" "Shut it wierd goth girl"

Gwen left Heather to her ranting and closed the door to her room. There was a note laying on her bed from Trent.

**Hey Beautiful, I really need to say something to you and if i dont do it tonight i might never get another chance. So meet me for dinner on the back patio of the house at nine and bring your beautiful face. Trent**

She sighed happily and took the note to go show Leshawna and maybe rub it in Heather's face.

* * *

Even though Courtney always put on a fit about Duncan leaving her alone she kinda liked being near him or to have someone to argue with. But she hadn't seen him all day. So she was talking to Bridgette when Jake walked in.

"Umm excuse me ladies, but you mind i need to talk with Courtney" "Oh sure its fine ill just go talk to Gwen and Leshawna" Bridgette left the two of them alone except for Katie and Sadie who were srguing over Justin.

"Still need help with the papers?" "Yes and thank you for doing this" She smiled and sat on the floor with and examined his papers. About an hour of no talking Jake looked up at her and asked her "so i haven't seen Duncan all day" "I dont where he is. I just hope he's not doing anything illegal." "So you like bad boys huh?" "Well its just the excitement i get from being arund him. I have never met someone like him before".

"You two argue a lot it like you a have a love and hate thing going on". "Yeah its like that a lot. He does so many things that get on my nerves".  
"Well maybe you need a guy who is just like you" he was looking straight into her eyes and flashed her a smile. She blusehed and took her face out of his hands. she stood up and started to walk out the room but turned around at the doorway. "No i dont because there wouldnt be a chase a nd adventure with someone who does exactly like i do"

Jake made sure she was gone and went in the back of the desk to the phone. He dialed a number and waited until he heard a hello on the other end. "Yeah it me. Look you can come over i got all three".

* * *

Courtney went to take a shower before dinner and saw a rose laying on her bed with a note (bridgette and Gwen got one to)

**Dear Princess, Hey i want to have a nice relaxing romantic dinner with you prince charming tonight. so meet me on the patio in the back at nine and dont try and stand me up because ill just drag you out the room. You royal pig Duncan.**

She looked at the clock and it was eighty-thirty she didnt have much time. She wondered what could this pig have planned.

* * *

"Alright guys lets do this!" Everyone followed the two and waited in the bushes for the couples romantic dinner. Since they were going to crash it.

* * *

**DW: im off to the movies people**

Courtney: who you going with?

DW: dorian she was bored to so adios

DW: review people make me happy with you words. i got a date at the movies.

In case you didnt firgure this out the next missing thing is Heather's face creams. So who is the theif, who wants to crash the guys romantic evening, what movie am i going to see. Find out when i im bored again and want to update.


	8. Romantic i think not!

**DW: Dorian and I saw drag me to hell but i got scared and saw night at the muesum**

Duncan: your such a chicken

DW: shut up the ruler was in her mouth and eww i dont wanna think about it

Courtney: its all right just right our romantic scene

DW: ohhh it'll be romantic all right and im telling you who was in the car so ill probably spoil it

Dislcamer: i dont own TDI if i did id by a million bunnies!

Gwen was trying to find the back patio but she wound up getting lost so she stopped to ask Jake.

"Hey Jake where is the..." she stopped when she heard him whispering "yeah their about to right now. alright all see you in a while" Gwen came from around the corner and asked him where the patio was. He smiled and showed her the door that led the way. Gwen wondered what was going on with the people in the house. First it was Courtney and her weird phone call and now Jake. "Umm Gwen dont tell me you got a letter to" she turned around to see Courtney and Bridgette standing behind her. "Yeah i got one and this rose it said to meet them here". They went through the door and saw a candle light dinner and a the same band that Gwen had seen early with the exception of Jake.

"Whats going on guys?" Bridgette asked looking around. They sat down at the three tables surrounding the patio. "I wonder what this is all about?" Then the three boyfriends all came around the corner and sat with their girlfriends.

"Ladies thank you for joining us tonight, because we all have something to tell you" Trent began. He looked at Gwen, "Gwen ever since that day at camp I knew you were special. You rock my world you the only girl ive ever felt like this towards. I have to say that Im in love with you" he pulled out the midnight blue ring and placed it on her finger. "No im not asking you to marry me.. at least not yet" Gwen's eyes were beaming and she at a lost for words. "Wow Trent you really mean dont you? Well Im in love with you to" she hugged him and gave him a peck on the lips.

Geoff stood up next, and took his cowboy hat off. "Bridgette ever since the first time I layed eyes on you i new we were meant for each other. I want to spend all the time with you. Partying and making out is just the added bonus i get for falling for someone like you. Bridgette Im in love with you" He placed the diamond bracelet on her wrist. "aww babe I love you to" and so started thier make out session but pulled away to hear Duncan's speech.

Duncan knew it was now or never. He got up and pulled Courtney up with him. "Princess, Princess, Princess, what can i say im crazy about you. Even though your uptight, stuck up, bossy, a big rule follower, and like my totally opposite. But thats what i love about you. You're the only girl that dared fight back agaisnt me and thats what i love. So yeah Princess im in love with you" He put the golden locket with an imprint of a skull on the front around her neck. "oh Duncan i love you to" she kissed hard on the lips and the others followed suit.

Soon it was a big makeout session on the patio.

"Aww what a heart felt moment do I see tongue?" They groaned they knew that vioce anywhere.

"Chris what are you doing here this is a private beach house" courtney snapped at him. "not so private when i own half of it"

"Chris you just messed up the moment dude" Duncan straighten out his shrit. "Glad i did to because it was getting way to heavy for my cameras to record".

"Please Chris do have to the camera here now. Its nice you know to just have a normal life without cameras in your face" Bridgette said.

"I know but the producers wanted to know what our ex-campers do on summer break".

"Chris how did you even know we were here?" gwen was seriously upset.

"Chef was listnening into Courtneys house and we followed you guys here".

"Can we just go back into the house and discuss this with everyone else?" courtney asked.

"Sure come on guys you can shut the cameras off. I just have to tip my son of first".

"Who's your son?"

"Jake"

* * *

***Courtney hits DW with a pillow**

"You messed up the whole love scene.

Bridgette: yeah and you brought Chris into the story( hits dw with another pillow)

Gwen: And Jake is Chris's son!( hits DW with pillow)

DW: guys im sorry! Duncan help me!"

Duncan: sorry babe but you messed up my kissing scene *picks up pillow and hit her

DW: guys i had do it eventually its part of my twisted plot. im not done with the guys yet either.

**Dw: please someone help Im being attacked by aminated chararters with real pillows!**

Courtney: review and she'll get more twisted. 

* * *


	9. To the Diner!

**DW: guys i have just had the worst date ever!**

**Katie: what happened?**

**DW: i went on a double date with my bff and his friend needed a date**

**Sadie: what was he like**

**DW: rude, concieted, and very large ego**

**Katie: sounds horriable**

**DW: it was. now on with my story**

**Dislcamer: I dont own TDI**

**"**Chris I cant even believe your even here"

"I know I just couldnt help myself it was a good way for ratings"

Heather stood up "You cant just come in here and ruin our vaction with cameras in our face all the time"

"Dont worry we have hidden cameras in special rooms. So you wont even know".

"Chef wont be doing cooking will he?" Gwen asked.

"No well be over on the other side of the house".

"Hey chris you said Jake was son is that true?"

"Yes Bridgette its true. Gotta have somone to pass these good looks to".

Gwen stood up, "well ive had enough suprises for one day. Im turning in for the night"

"Wait Chris are you the one whose been taking things from around the house?" Heather asked.

Gwen stopped half way out the room, "Yeah so far its Geoff's hat, my poem, Heather's cream stuff, and Bridgette's braclet"

"And my craved moose is missing to eh" Ezekial spoke up from the back.

"I can asure its not me or Chef or Jake" Chris put his over his heart

"How do we know that your not lying right now" asked Leshawna

"Why do i want you guys stuff? Anyway im pooped see you teens tomomrow".

Everyone went to their rooms or to the bathrooms.

Courtney had managed to slip out of Duncan's grip to go to the bathroom.

She dialed her fathers number and it rang three times before he answered.

"Hello?" "Its me" "What do you want Courtney Im kinda of busy right now" she heard a womans voice in the back.

"Cant i just tell you just get the pictures mailed to you?" "No because what if the wrong person got to them. Now stop being a baby and get me the information on Kinder. Hey you owe me for bribing and sneaking you into that fancy school. Dont forget tomomrow in the back of the Diner

**

* * *

**

Courtney woke up the next morining and slipped away from Duncan's grip. "princess where are you going?" he asked sleepliy  
"just the bathroom go to sleep ill be back" she forgot duncan was a light sleeper.

she climbed down the stairs to the first floor and saw Jake asleep at the desk. She walked to her car and drove into town.

The diner was empty except for the bust boy. He had to about twelve, he had shaggy blonde hair and brown eyes.

"hello can i help you?" "yeah im looking for " "he's in the back next to the boy's bathroom" "thanks"

She walked into the back and spotted the door she knocked and a rough vioce answered"who is it?" "a carrier" he opened the door.

He was tall with slick black hair and grease stains on his shirt. "come on in" she walked in and looked around the dirty room.

"im here to deliver the information on Judge Kinder's scandal" i handed him the envelope and turned to leave.

He grabbed her arm, "thats not all i want from you" "let go of me you dirty piece of trash" "The more you struggle the harder it will be"

Courtney was screaming for help when she was knocked unconsions(sorry i cant spell).

"Dont touch her you pervert!" Gwen came in and with Duncan right behind her.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" the guy asked

"Your gravedigger!" and with that Duncan proceed to beat the man. Gwen ran over to Courtney and tried to wake her up.

She glanced back at Duncan who had blood all over his hand and still punching. When he took out his pocket knife Gwen ran over to him.

"Duncan stop! Its over!" Duncan looked back down at the guy who was rolling over and moaning in pain. He put his knife up and went over to Courtney.

"Courtney please wake up" he shook her lightly and he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the front of the diner.

He placed her on the booth,"hey kid can you get me some ice and a rag to wipe my hand".

The boy by the name Myles ran off to fetch the items. Gwen looked at how frighten Duncan's face looked. When she heard Courtney on the phone she knew something was up so she had followed her here and the went back for Duncan.

Courtney started to come around when Duncan put the ice on her head. "D-Duncan is that you?"

"Yeah Princess its me. What were doing here in the first place?"

"I had to do something for my dad" and speaking of the devil her phone started to ring and she answered it. "Hello?"

"Courtney i must say that Im not impressed with your behavior and of your friends" "How did you know?" "Im always watching you Courtney. Oh and if i were I'd hurry back to that beach house of yours. Someone could get hurt". He hung up and Courtney had a ghostly look on her face.

"Courtney whats wrong?" "The others are in trouble we have to go back now!"

* * *

**DW: im staying the single the rest of the summer until i meet a really hot and nice and smart guy**

Courtney: you're still mad about the date thing arent you?

DW: i would be over it if the guy would stop texting me

Gwen: let me see you phone. (hands her phone) he wont be bothering you anymore

DW: what did you say?

Gwen: the one thing that guys hate to be said to- im just not that in to you.

DW: you're the best! thanks Gwenie!

Gwen: dont call me Gwenie!

DW: jeez take a pill

DW: one more authors note. sorry people but i will not be continuning the story you can think of a better ending then i can.

DW: im totally kidding!! got ya! but no seriously i might not update for a while ill try when i can but im started summer track and volunteering at my library. so i can do night updates but maybe not that many.

  
DW


	10. Just a AN people

**DW: guys important authors note. im working on ideas for the ending i think i got but it took a lot of cookies and cream ice cream  
but anyway ill try to update either tomomrow or Thursday. Just to let you know i didnt fall of the Earth. love all you guys thanks for the support.**

DW


	11. The first 3 clues

**DW: hey im back and im not dead so yeah**

Duncan: i seriously thought you forgot all about this story

DW: nope got busy. now its time for me to get busy on this story

Duncan: then start writing

DW: dont rush me!

Disclamer: i dont own TDI

**

* * *

**

Courtney was shaking and rocking back and forth in the booth. "Its all my fault".

"Courtney its not your fault we just need to go back to the resort" Gwen held out her hand  
and she grabbed it.

Duncan hopped in the drivers seat and started the car. They drove over the speed limit and parked in front of the house.  
Courtney was the first to hop out she ran into the house.

"Hello? is anybody here?" she called out. Jake came staggering out from up under the desk.

"Courtney over here". She gasped and ran to his side, "Who did this to you?"

Gwen and Duncan came and kneeled near him to.

"A bunch of strange men came in and put everyone to sleep. Then he dragged them out and loaded them on a boat."

"What happened after that?" Gwen asked

"They left but they did leave a note behind" he picked it up and handed it to Gwen.

While Gwen read the note Courtney's phone rang. "hello?" "Hello Courtney. You and your friends put on a good show. Now if you want to  
see your other friends alive you will have to solve my first one jake has it will lead you to the second one. Times wasting since you only have three hours.  
See you later" The phone line went dead and Courtney took it off of speaker.

"Whats the riddle say Gwen?" Duncan asked. Gwen scrunched up her face and read it allowed;

"Something Geoff loves just as much as Bridgette is hidden in the house and there is where you'll find your other clue.  
Think wear in the house is this hat stashed here's a hint it near something blew"

"How come he spelled wear and blew in a different way that makes them have a different meaning" Courtney wondered out loud

"Maybe its in their room" Duncan said and before he could get a answer he was up the staris

They rushed to Geoff and Bridgette's room. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Gwen went and looked up under the bed and Duncan was at the closet.  
But Courtney was still looking at the note pondering. _Why would he use wear and blew. He should have said where and blue unless..._

She walked out the room and down the steps to the smallest room in the house. Which is Noahs and Eva's room.

"Hey princess whats up?" Duncan and Gwen followed after her but still was very confused. They watched her go into the closet and turn toward the open window.  
When the wind blew it moved a spot in the closet. She walked over and pushed the clothes aside and sure enough sat Geoff's cowboy hat.

"Nice going princess now wheres this other clue?" She pulled out a folded over piece of paper and read the next step.

"Now that you found half the heart you need to go to wear you can Bridgette can swim like her favorite animal. There will be another clue waiting for you".

"Bridgette's favorite animal is a dolphin. She told me that her dolphin bracelet was missing" Gwen stated. "So it should be somewhere on the dock" Duncan said heading out.

They ran down to the water and Duncan pulled off his shirt and hopped in the water. he looked up under the dock and all around. "I dont see it"

"Maybe its in the water" Courtney said from the dock. He nodded and swam under water. After a few moments Duncan didnt come back up and the girls started to get worried

"He should be up by now" Courtney said looking into the water. Gwen growled and and jumped in the water she soon returned with a passed out Duncan.

Gwen laid him out and tried pumping air in his lungs. "Its not working i have to give him mouth to mouth" she pressed her lips to his and breathed air into him.

he opened his eye gasping and panting. "Thanks Gwen just what i needed". "So did you find the dolphin?" He held up his arm and there shimmered the crystal dolpin.

Gwen pulled a wet piece of paper out and read the next clue.

"Go to the gymnastic center outside of town and find out what other girls have that they dont"

"We better hurry we've already spent thirty mintues on the first two riddles" Gwen said.

"Yeah or who knows what those sickos will do to the others".

* * *

**DW: im sleeply ill right more tomorow and FYI heres the missing items list ill scratch off the ones thats been already found.**

(x)Geoff's hat

(x)Bridgette's dolpin bracelet

Heather's face cream

Ezekial's wooden moose

Gwen's poem

Cody's calculator

DJ's love note

Lindsey and Leshawna's bra

Beths friendship braclet

Eva's wieghts

Noah's book

Trent's guitar

Tyler's last place trofy

Harold's yo-yo

Owen's fudgy bars

Izzy's trainqilizer

Duncan's carved skull

Courtney's tennis bracelet

Katie and Sadies friendship ring

Justin's coustimize mirror 


	12. almost the end

**DW: hey heres the next chapie im almost done with the story**

Duncan: good your almost done with this stupid story

DW: im going to ignore that

Disclamer: I dont own TDI just a new computer in a few days eeeeeeeeeeee

They drove down to the nearist gymnastic gym and ran inside.

All the girls turned thier head to look at the teens who just popped in.

One red head looked at them and squeled."Girls look its a boy! Not just any boy its Duncan from Total drama island"

The girls ran towards Duncan and started screaming. "I love him!" "He's so bad!" "You can be my criminal! Forget about Courtney she's just a goody-goody".

Courtney was getting angry and started fuming, "I'll show you a goody-goody!" she lunged herself at the girl but Gwen stopped her.

"I would think that you want a real girl Duncan" the little red head came up to Duncan and was very close to his face.

Courtney broke from Gwens grasp and pulled the red by her hair, "I would apperciated if you wouldnt get in my boyfriends face like that".

"Oh and what would do if dont?"

"Boobs!" everyone turned to look at Duncan.

"Thats what they dont have that other girls have. They all are flat-chested."

"That means that Lindsey and Leshawna's bras must be here" gwen exclaimed

"Oh you mean this big thing" the girl pulled it out from the front desk and gave it to Gwen.

"Thanks. Hey look its another riddle. This one says this clue will lead you to three items and heres what you need to do.  
Go to the haunted school in Madison and you'll find three things that belong in school".

* * *

"Uh i hate school" Duncan groaned when he pulled the car to stop.

"Didnt he say this school was haunted?" Courtney asked looking around nervously.

"yeah its haunted by some cheerleader who's boyfriend killed her in the woods (its our school story :) )

Courtney froze at the doorway. Duncan grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer. "dont worry princess i'll protect you from ghosts".

"Now the note said 3 things that belong in school". "Here's the fisrt note" it was taped to a locker. "If you better not divide from each other or in these desparate times  
you had better add how much time you spent on this riddle or you'll be minus a couple of friends. Go to the place where everyone comes together."

"He means Cody's calulator and it in the cafeteria" they all rushed to the cafeteria and found Noah's calculator under the table. Along with the next clue.

Courtney read it aloud, "Next stop is in the library and and there should be a card there waiting to find the book you need".

They were walking in silence to the library when they heard an errie noise_. "Get out!! This is my school_!"

"Hey give us a minute and we'll be out of our hair ghost chick" Duncan reassured the ghost and the vioce went silent.

They scrambled to the last two remaniing items in the school which were Gwen's poem and Noah's book. The next stop to find four more items was at the music cafe.

"We need to find the Trents guitar, Harold's hiku to Leshawana, Dj's love note, and Beth's friendship braclets" Gwen said reading the list.

They found everything under the a group called numerber nine and they zipped off into the forest to find the remaining items.

"Alright that's everything and we got an forty five minute left to find out where all the campers were being imprisoned.

"Somewhere were love is grand and you can fall in love with anyone" Gwen read it, "Where is that?"

"Lover's cave its right across the water. I used to play there all the time" Courtney was remembering the time she spent there.

she was brought back to reality by Duncan. He kissed her on the cheek, "You here that princess lover's rock. Perfect place to make out"

"Or to hide people".

* * *

**DW: i know that it was rushed and probably not good but im to a end with this story  
and im thinking about writing another story a different one but still D/c what do you guys think?**

* * *


	13. a look in the cage

**DW: guys i didnt loose my chapter it ran away**

**Duncan: you're hopeless. you havent updated in forever**

**DW: ive been enjoying my vaca**

**Courtney: hope you have fun cause today you leave and go back to learning camp**

**DW: i know it sucks well on with the story**

**Disclamer: i dont own TDI**

**

* * *

**

Courtney: how are we going to get across to the cave?

Gwen: wait Jake has a surf shack with boats and stuff we could just borrow one

Courtney: what if its locked?

Duncan smirked: well just break in duh

Courtney looked shocked"but thats illegaly. Gwen rolled her eyes "yeah but our friends are in Danger so we can worry about going to jail later

They sprinted to the shack and tried to open the door. To their surprise it was already open. Duncan looked around the place was tore up.

"Looks like someone already thrashed the party". Gwen went to the back of the store and looked in the water.

"Hey there's one boat left and it looks pretty small to fit all three of us plus the bag of missing items".

"Well i think one of us should stay here and notify the police" Courtney looked around at the other two.

Gwen nodded,"I'll stay Courtney knows the cave and Duncan your her protection. Ill be there as soon as i can".

Duncan hopped on the bike with Courtney behind him. "Be safe Gwen. C'mon Princess lets roll out. Hands on my waist and no lower"  
he smirked. "Your such a pig" they pulled off and Gwen turned back inside the shack and turned the lights on.

She looked for the phone and dialed the local police. She was waiting for someone to pick up when someone hit her on the head.  
The person picked up the phone and put in back on the cradle.

They pulled Gwen into a boat and tied her up. They focused thier codinates on Lover's cave.

* * *

"Duncan turn right there but not so..." Courtney didnt finish because she and Duncan were thrown from the bike and  
landed on top of each other on the beach.

"You okay princess" duncan groaned and the pain in his arm.

"Im fine but your arm is bleeding".

He looked down and indeed there was a large cut going threw his sleeve.

"here let me see it. but take your shrit off first" Duncan did what he was told and took his skull shirt off slowly.

Courtney's eye couldnt help but wonder across his toned chest and abs.

"Princess your staring" she heard the smirk in his face.

"Shut it duncan" she tore off some of his shirt and cleaned the blood with a napkin and bandged his arm.

"You know you'd be cute as a nurse" he gave her one of his smirks and pulled her on top of him.

"Duncan we cant play around we have less than twenty mintues to get to the cave and find everyone".

He sighed, "fine but we pick this up later"

They truged along the beach until they came to Lover's cave.

"Duncan if we dont make it out alive i want...." duncan stopped her with a kiss. It was soft and gently but contained passion.  
He held her face in his hands "nothing will happen"  
and with that they entered the cave.

* * *

In the cave

Katie and Sadie were crying and holding on to each other.

"Guys its going to be allright" Bridgette has comfronting the twins.

Heather was pacing around the large cell she stopped in front of Bridgette. "All right? Bridgette look at where we are. The only three that arent here  
are Gwen, Duncan, and Courtney and chances are they are dead!"

Kaite and Sadie started to cry harder. Leshawna got up from the floor and went over to Heather.

"Listen Heather they're are not dead! We're talking about Duncan a known criminal and Gwen and tough girl and Miss C.I.T Courtney. So stop talking like that"

"Yeah Heather I'm sure we're in good hands. Those three can get us out" Trent said.

Heather sat back down and sighed, "why are we in here anyway?"

"I can answer that question" the prisoners turned to look through the bars of the cage and gasped!

* * *

**Duncan: why'd you stop?!**

DW: uh suspense who is it (its not chef or Chris they're locked up to)

Beth: why do you toy with our emotions and story

Gwen: cant you just write the rest

DW: okay 1. im the author and i control what happend and 2. im wrting another chapter.


	14. a terribly man

**DW: i have to go back to learning school ugh**

**Duncan: sucks for you.**

**DW: i tried to get out of it but they started talking bout how good our a student i am**

**Duncan: somebody was lying**

***hits him on head-"shut up"**

**Dislcamer: i dont own TDI if i did there would be more D/c action!**

They all stared as they watched a man, jake, and Justin come down the steps.

Heather ran up to the bars and began to pull on them. "Justin what are you doing? Let us out!"

He went to the bars and smiled at the locked up teen. "You have something that my employer wants. oh and Kaite maybe this will  
make you stop crying". He tossed the love note from DJ into her lap.

She read it and smiled at him, "Oh ofcourse I'll go out with you!" "Really how about next Saturday we can see a romantic movie?"  
"I'd love that! Look Sadie I got a date EEEEEEEEE!"

"That is if I decide to let you live" the man smirked at them.

"Look dude what do you want from us man?" Geoff asked

"Well _dude_ I want something from all of you. You see I know pretty much everything about you kids and your family.  
Heather I your father's a lawyer and he and i went to law school together. Needless to say i want some of his money. Cause  
he cheated on his bar exam and I've got the proof".

he looked at Beth, "Your mother is a succesfully chemist and a great collige of mine. But you see Beth she makes a lot of money to  
and i want some because she killed a man on purpose and I was the one who got her off. Trent your uncle is muiscis who scams women into  
buying things for him and makes a lot of money but its manily his guitar. Only one of its kind".

"Lindsey your father is on his sercratary instead of his wife and if it comes to a scandal who do you think got him out?  
Oh and theres so much more but later when my daughter and her ridculousy boyfriend show up".

"Hey what should i do with Gwen" Jake asked.

"Throw her in with the rest". He threw Gwen in and she landed on Trent.

"You might want to take this time and think about what your going to say to your parents when they know im holding you hostage".

He walked back up the steps and was followed by Justin and Jake.

"Gwen where is Duncan and Courtney?" Leshawna asked. Gwen shook her head and answered, "They left me to go get help and  
come here to find you guys but Jake hit me on the head and tied me up and ended up here".

"Lets hope that hey can find us before they find them" Brigette said looking out the bars.

* * *

"Duncan lets stop for a sec" Courtney leaned up agaisnt the wall of the cave she and Duncan had been running for a while in the never ending tunnel.

"C'mon princess we got to keep moving" he picked her up and put her on his back.

"Duncan put me DOWN!" she was screaming and punching him but Duncan was obilousy stronger he ran with her.

He stopped when they came to a door. He put her down. She studied the lock "it looks fairly easy think you can break it?"

he smirked "babe im a criminal i can do anything illegal. You got a hair pin?" She ran her fingers through her hair and pulled one out.

He began to work on it and in no time it cracked and they ran through.

"Maybe we should call their names to see if they can hear us" Courtney suggested.

Duncan agreed and called out, "Geoff! DJ! Trent! can you hear me!"

"Bridgette!,Gwen!,Leshawna, Lindsey?

THe teens in the cell heard noise and they listnened carefully

* * *

Bridgette was the first to get up and go to the bars of the cell. She squited through the dark light.  
"Duncan Courtney down here!" "everyone make noise so they'll here us"

Duncan looked at Courtney "what is that noise?" she listnened closer. "Its the other c'mon this way".

She pulled him through a door and show enough they saw the faces of a terrified host and chef and twenty two teens.

Courtney ran up to the bars and connected hands with Bridgette. "Oh Bridge i thought id never see you again".

"Yeah me too. Can you guys get us out?" Duncan came over and found the keys to the cell. He opened and they fled out and hugged the couple.

"Hey there are other people in here to you know" Chris shouted.

"Ahh well if it isnt my lovely daughter Courtney and her juvie boyfriend" Courtney's father came down the step and stood in front of them.

"Daddy let me friends go this has nothing to do with them!" she shouted.

he smirked "i know but you made it about them. Why dont i explain things for you all.  
You see Courtney works at different intern jobs at different law firms and to put it frank she helps me find dirt on the lawers and judges.  
Thats how i found out about Heather's father and Beth's mother. They pay me to keep quite. But the money isnt enough i want to take every thing inportmant away from them. Maybe even their children if thats what it comes to".

Courtney stood mouth open she didnt know about that part. Sadie was shaking in Katies arms, "You a terribly man" she spat at him.

He grinned at her, "I maybe a terribly man but im a rich terriably man. Now to get rid of you brats once and for all".

He, Jake, and Justin all pulled out guns the teens backed up. "Maybe we should do it one by one, to make them suffer" Justin suggested.

"No. I dont want blood all over my place. Just one shot each and we're done." He pulled back the click thing(sorry) and theh lights went out and there was a shot and a scream.

* * *

The lights came back on and Izzy held a gun and watched courtney's father slump to the floor.

"my license to kill was renewed" she said proudly. Jake and Justin looked at each other and before they knew it Trent, Duncan, and Dj tackled them.

Another shot went off and another by the time it was finished there was a whole lot of blood and a siren.


	15. last chapter :

**DW: hello people it DW where and this is the last chapter on TDi Summer Vaca**

Courtney:we had a good ride didnt we

Duncan:yeah and know its over

DW:woah who said i was done writing

Bridgette:your not done

DW: with this story yes but writng no.

Duncan:someone dig my grave

Disclamer:i dont own TDi 

They were all in the waiting rooms to see if Trent, Dj, Duncan, and Geoff were alright. When the guns went off each boy was  
shot and had to be rushed to the hospital.

Courtney was pacing back and forth, Gwen was comfronting Bridgette, and Kaite was being comfronted by Sadie.

Jake came out with a cast on his arm. "Hey guys" he said shakily. Courtney looked up and immediatley fire went through her eyes.

"Jake you bastard im going to kill you!" she lunged toward him but a warm arm around her waist stopped her.

"Be nice princess" she turned around to see a bandaged Duncan, DJ, Geoff, and Trent.

"We dont want you have a mark on your perect little record" he said still smirking. She hopped on him and kissed him fiercly.

Gwen and Bridgette beamed and hugged thier boyfriends. Bridgette accidenlty pressed herself agisnt Geoff's bandaged arm. "Whoops sorry"  
She gave it a little kiss and gave him a big hug.

"Trent you're okay?!" Gwen was grinning ear from ear while she hugged him.

Jake came up and glanced at them sheepishly "Umm i think you should know that im a under cover detective investigating Courtney father and Justin. I meant no harm to you teens. So to make it up to you..." he took a document out from his pocket and handed it to Courtney .

She looked at it, "whats this?" "the deed to the beach front. i will personally fly you and you friends anywhere in the us or canada. you can continue you vaction in peace. what do think?"

Everyone was silent until Geoff broke out a whoo-hoo"Lets continue this vaca on an Hawaii! who's with me!?"

Everybody cheered and the next morining they were ona private jet to Hawaii.

Trent was relaxing next to Gwen before he opened his eyes "hey do ever feel like your forgetting something?"

**(cave) Chris: i cant believe they left us here dude.**

Chef:this is all you fault Chris why dont you call your son and tell him to come get us

chris: i dont even know if he's mine.

Gwen shrugged "I usually ignore it and the feeling goes away".  
Trent sighed happily and relaxed back into Gwen.

* * *

***Sobs DW: it over people my story is over do me a favor and review. i might write another story  
oh who am i kidding ofcourse im write another one. Over and out and be on the look out for me. Love you bunches to my reviewers! thanks**

**DW**

* * *


End file.
